1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a PMOS transistor having a fin gate, a resistive memory device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industries, studies on existing electronic charge-controlled devices may encounter limitations. Thus, new functional memory devices other than the existing electronic charge-controlled devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power need to be developed to satisfy demands on large capacity of memories in main information apparatuses.
Currently, variable resistive memory devices using a resistive device as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices. Typical examples of the variable resistive memory devices include phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), and magneto-resistive RAMs (MRAMs).
Each of the variable resistive memory devices may include a switching device and a resistive device, and store data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistive device.
Even in the variable resistive memory devices, the first priority is to improve integration density and to integrate as many memory cells as possible in a limited area.
To satisfy the demand, the variable resistive memory devices also employ a three-dimensional (3D) transistor structure. The 3D transistors may include a 3D vertical channel and a surrounding gate or include a 3D horizontal channel and a fin gate.
The 3D transistors may require high operation current to maintain high resistance variable characteristics.